


Wise men say...

by 99MillionMiles



Series: Sunflowers in your smile [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Continuation of "Sweet", Cop!Gavin, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Florist!Connor, Fluff, M/M, They go to a date in this one, flower shop au, with amazing art by Deep-In-Mind67 in it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: “Yes,” he says, so taken aback by Connor's bluntness that he barely registers his own consent. Connor lightens up; something new and bright shining in his lovely eyes, his gaze and smile playfully mischievous. Ohfuck, one can't possibly fall so fast.“Let's go,” Connor smiles against his lips, and Gavin must be a fool.





	Wise men say...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deep-in-mind67](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deep-in-mind67).



> First things first: I want to dedicate this to the amazing [Deep-In-Mind67](https://deep-in-mind67.tumblr.com/), who's been so patient with me when I couldn't find time to write this story and just kept being supportive. They're so sweet and friendly as well as SUCH an incredible artist and I'm so happy we could collaborate to bring this story and their art to you! It's the continuation of [Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201602), the first part of this Flower Shop AU.
> 
> **You'll find some fanarts in some specific parts of the story below. They've been made by the fantastic[Deep-In-Mind67](https://deep-in-mind67.tumblr.com/), so go and show them some love! Reblog their art and follow them on tumblr!**  
> 
>    
> That being said, a HUGE thank you goes to my awesome beta, [Space-ace86](https://space-ace86.tumblr.com/). I know some really great people~
> 
>    
> Enjoy!

Gavin really doesn't want to leave.

He looks down at his tablet, trying to figure out if there is any -just _any_ \- way to stay in Connor's flower shop a little while longer. But he's done with his interrogation, it's almost closing time, and he should really call it a day.

Simon, Connor's co-worker, makes for a perfect witness. He answers Gavin's question with an incredible precision, providing images and flawless recordings of everything he's seen, and Gavin can tell they're already close to solving the case and being done with it already.

 

Which is something that he's not happy about at _all_.

 

Because that means not seeing Connor ever again; not talking to him and hearing his weird, fascinating voice, not looking into his brown doe eyes, not watching him as he smiles soft and curious down at Gavin with such a warm look in his irises that Gavin can't help but blush. He doesn't want it to end. It _can't_ end.

 

“Thank you for your cooperation, Simon,” Gavin mutters, trying to find the courage inside himself to address Connor next. “Your accounts will be extremely useful to the investigation.”

He clears his throat, nervous to speak but forcing himself to; he won't walk out of Connor's life forever. “And, Connor, I wanted to... Uh...”

Simon immediately catches the change in atmosphere, and touches his co-worker's shoulder for a moment. Gavin can feel immediate jealousy build up inside him. “I need to go to the storehouse for a moment, Connor,” the blonde says, the little smile on his lips soft and knowing. “Call me if you two need anything.”

Connor smiles back at him, his eyes lightening up and thanking his friend on his behalf, too. “Sure,” he just answers, and Simon bids Gavin goodbye before disappearing in the back of the shop.

 

They stay silent for a few seconds, Gavin mentally cursing himself for his stupid idea. Now that it's just the two of them, the words stuck in his throat feel even harder to say.

“Well,” he starts, and swallows.

Connor tilts his head, smiling softly at him and clearly aware of his struggles. “Yes?” 

He's a goddamn little shit and Gavin is _so_ fucked. He likes him so bad. “Thank you, for, uh, for the bonsai?” He says, and manages to make it sound like a question. Just Gavin being his regular idiot self, no _fucking_ surprises there. “It's- it's so nice. I put it on my work desk. It's, uh, it's amazing. To have a plant there. Really, yeah... Really livens up the place, you know?”

Connor nods slowly, soft smile unfaltering. “I know.”

Gavin has been trained to not let away any sign of distress during interrogations, but _dammit_. This is too much, even for him. 

He scratches lightly at one of his biceps, then moves his hand to the back of his neck and drops Connor's gaze. “Listen, uuh...”

“Eight o'clock,” Connor cuts him off, extending his arms to rest his hands on the wooden desk; not touching Gavin's, but close enough that the detective could take them and hold them if he wanted. A sweet, thoughtful peace offering to his nerves. 

Gavin blinks, heart hammering in his chest but careful to not hope yet. “Uh, what?”

Connor giggles, sending him an amused glance. “It's when I'm done here for the day,” he explains. “We usually close earlier than then, but today we have so many commissions to have to get done before midnight.”

That is a date. Connor's suggesting a _date_ , and Gavin's heart jumps in his throat and he feels like he could run a thousand miles.

“Yeah?” He says, smiling wide. He must look absolutely ridiculous, but he can't find the will to care. “So I could- I could come back here then? Maybe? And we could, we could, uh- there's this new cafe that I haven't been to yet, it looks real nice, so...”

He trails off. He must be blushing again. Oh god, yes, he's blushing, isn't he, he's thirty-six years old and he's _blushing_ , goddammit-

“I can't wait,” Connor replies, and sounds a little breathless. Good to know that Gavin isn't the only one who's feeling like that.

“Cool.” Gavin laughs quietly, and then curses himself. _Cool?_ “I mean- great. This is great. I'll, uh,” he stutters, “I'll come back in a few hours, then?”

Connor nods, his gaze soft and charming and if Gavin dies tonight, it will be an amazing way to go. “See you later, Gavin,” he says quietly. He lowers his chin, hiding his nervousness, adorably biting at his lips. Gavin says it back, and almost manages to knock his head on a shelf as he heads to the door.

Luckily Connor's dog isn't here now, or Gavin would surely step on him. Thank fuck for small mercies.

 

*

It's November, and Gavin can’t avoid wearing a jacket. The question is _which_ jacket. 

It's almost time to head over to Connor's flower shop, and he still has no clue what to wear. He's had dinner in a rush two hours ago, determined to have enough time for both a long, relaxing shower and a tranquil, nerve-calming wardrobe evaluation as he tries on different clothes and decides what suits him best.

 

…Yeah, no. It's past seven-thirty, and he's still in his boxers and panicking.

 

“Fuck me,” he says out loud, grabbing one of his outfits of choice from his bed and throwing it on. “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ , and fuck you too,” he adds for good measure, sending a heated gaze at his image in the mirror.

He grabs his keys from somewhere on the floor, thinking that there's definitely no time for tidying up. His house _is_ clean, it’s just messy as fuck- there are no dirty dishes in the sink, but there are definitely clothes everywhere and nothing is where it's supposed to be. He seems to be fond of putting the television remote in his freezer when he's not aware of what he’s doing, but fuck him if he cares.

“Okay,” he says to himself, locking the door from outside and hurrying down the stairs, almost managing to trip and fall to his death as he walks down three steps at once. He's not even that tall a guy, he can't do this sort of stuff.

He jumps onto his motorbike, barely securing his helmet to his head as he hurries up the street, heading to Connor's flower shop. He miraculously makes it in time; Connor is just walking out of the front door as Gavin stops his bike, taking his helmet off and greeting him quietly.

Connor's face lightens up with a gorgeous smile when he sees him, all blinding brightness and beautiful doe eyes. “Hello,” he says back, walking closer to him.

Gavin tries not to check him out as hard as he can, but he knows he must fail horribly in his attempts. Connor looks even better than usual; he's wearing a nice black blazer above a white shirt and a sweater, and Gavin's so glad he opted for his favorite sandy jacket and black jumper when Connor's eyes skim over him as well and seem to like what they see. The android looks back into Gavin's irises, gaze calm and curious as he tilts his head and waits for him to say something.

“Where did you even find the time to go back home?” Gavin asks bluntly, cursing himself right as soon as the words are out of his mouth. Connor just giggles softly, beautiful lips curving into a smile.

“I've brought these clothes here this morning,” he explains. His gaze softens as he adds, “I was ready.”

Gavin feels like Connor is constantly five steps ahead of him, but he doesn't even care. Connor is so sweet and thoughtful, so blatantly smart and so undeniably sexy- he can afford to be extra confident.

 

And, honestly, Gavin finds it way too hot.

 

“You look amazing,” he finally manages to say, some manners finally finding their way back into his brain. The monkey slamming its two golden disks together up there must be really proud of itself. 

Connor blushes a lovely shade of blue, actually bashful as he lowers his head just slightly and smiles quietly at himself. Gavin takes a deep breath just to control his urge to grab Connor by his perfect blazer and kiss him on the spot.

“You too,” the android says, lifting his gaze again. He bites shyly at his lower lip, and _god_ \- Gavin will probably die before they even get to the cafe.

“Shall we go?” He asks, smiling up at him and handing him his spare helmet. It had been hanging off one of the bike's handlebars, all lonely until Connor's hands touched it gently and secured it to his head.

Gavin encourages the android to sit behind him on his bike, and only then realizes how bad of an idea this is. Connor does as he's told, his arms finding their way around Gavin's waist and holding onto him tightly, his stomach flat against Gavin's lower back.

 

Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_ it all to the moon and back.

 

“Let's go,” Connor says, brushing his thumb in a slow line against Gavin's shirt. The simple touch is enough to make Gavin melt against his hold, and to simultaneously threaten his life with how hot everything Connor does and says is.

If Gavin doesn't crash his bike it will be a miracle.

He parks it just a few steps away from the cafe less than ten minutes later, but _god_ , did it seem like the ride was incredibly long and agonisingly short at the same time. Gavin waits until Connor gets off his bike first, instantly missing his subtle warmth against his back, and then dismounts as well.

“Alright,” he says, a little breathless, and leads the way into the cafe. He's never been here before, but the place seems nice and cozy; they sit at table close to a window, a tiny private spot where they can disappear into their own little world.

“So,” he mutters, trying not to get lost into Connor's beautiful eyes, “big day today at work, uh? With all those- flower commissions?”

Connor smiles at him, pleased to hear that Gavin paid attention to his words when they were still inside his shop. “It's November,” he replies, “people want the spring to be back in their houses. Flowers to give as gifts to their loved ones, or plants to decorate their rooms with.”

 

He sighs patiently, even the little noise sounding sweet. “Which means we have to close two hours later than we normally would during warmer seasons.”

He looks out of the window, up at the moon shining big and white in the beautiful starry sky. “I like this, though,” he adds, looking back at Gavin. “Especially the company.”

 

Oh god. Oh god. Oh _god_. He's back at it again-

 

“Hello,” a waitress says, interrupting Gavin mid-panic. “What can I get you?”

“Just a coffee for me, please,” Gavin immediately replies, feeling pretty confident he'll throw up if he eats anything solid. The waitress glances at Connor's LED as the android smiles up at her politely, and Gavin suddenly realizes-

He's an idiot. He's a total, horrible mess of an idiot, inviting an _android_ to a _cafe_ \- what the hell is wrong with him? Did he fall to the ground when his mother had the brilliant idea of birthing him and slammed his head on the concrete the moment he came out? 

He's so horrified by his own life choices that he feels like his soul is leaving his body as the waitress tells them she's going to be back in a second, staring at her walking away - _rude_ \- as he curses every single member of his family for whatever genes they fucking had to share with him. _Fuck you, aunt Helen_ , he almost says out loud. She's just the worst. 

“Connor,” he finally manages to choke out, absolutely mortified. “I- I didn't realize-”

The android doesn't even let him finish his sentence; he covers his hands on the table with his own in the blink of an eye, and gently brushes his thumb against his skin in slow little circles. He just smiles reassuringly up at him, head tilted in his usual gesture and eyes soft and comforting.

“I really like it here,” Connor says, words clear and gentle. “It's no problem at all.”

Gavin blinks twice before speaking again, finally able to breathe again. “Okay,” he nods, the sound a little shaky. “But- I'm still sorry.”

“Next time _I’ll_ choose,” Connor chuckles, winking at him like it's the easiest thing in the world, basically _promising_ him a second date even if Gavin's a complete idiot who can't help but turn into a real-life trashcan whenever Connor is around.

He laughs, a little breathless. Mesmerized by Connor's charm and beauty, by how quickly he was able to reassure him.

The waitress comes back with Gavin's coffee, but Connor only allows his right hand to escape his gentle hold. He doesn't let Gavin's left hand go even when Gavin's unsure whether he should leave it here or take it back, and chuckles quietly as he says he's sorry.

“I just really want to keep holding it,” he murmurs bashfully, like he's the one who should feel like an idiot. Nope, that only goes for Gavin, Connor is just cute as hell instead.

They talk the night away until a waiter approaches them later on, telling them politely that it's closing time. Gavin glances at his watch as they walk outside, and can't believe his eyes when he realizes it's already past midnight.

But he still doesn't want this to end- how could he ever want it to end? He wants more. He wants to keep talking to Connor until dawn, and never stop. 

“Are you tired yet?” Connor asks tentatively, clearly torn as he bites on his lower lip. “There's a little park just a few minutes from here, so maybe-”

Gavin's eyebrows shoot up, surprised, and Connor hurries up to backtrack. “But- but it's not a problem if you are, we can- we can just-”

Gavin's face breaks down in a big smile, complete happiness taking over him. “I could run a hundred miles,” he says, and Connor smiles his relieved, gorgeous smile back at him.

Gavin wishes he could just extend his arm and take hold of Connor's hand, but he's not sure where they stand. He knows Connor's not afraid to do as he pleases; if he wants to hold his hand as well, Gavin has absolutely no doubt he will do it himself.

 

The park is tiny, but pretty, and Connor names all the trees and plants they see as they walk around them. He's funny, smart and sweet, and Gavin is already in too deep.

He feels all fuzzy inside, all warm and content despite the winter's cold air surrounding them. He's done nothing but smile all night - if he doesn't count his occasional freakouts -, and the same goes for Connor.

He never wants this date to end.

Gavin's gesticulating wildly as he tells Connor about something his colleague Tina said a few days ago, trying to stay serious, but it's just _too_ funny. He knows he shouldn't laugh, Chris almost cracked his skull as Tina patted his back so hard she sent him falling to the ground and he straight up brought the table down with him, but there were cups of coffees and pink donuts flying everywhere and Tina was screaming and-

Gavin bursts out in the most graceless, unabashed, _loudest_ laughter he's breathed out in a while, head falling back and eyes closing and his whole body shaking with just how hilarious his mental image is. He's happy. He's stupidly, incredibly, unbelievably happy, and he'll laugh all night because he's with Connor and everything's just _perfect_.

 

And then he opens his eyes, and Connor's face is suddenly closer.

 

Connor grabs him by his jacket, eyes big and happy and mesmerized, and Gavin can barely brace himself for it when Connor pulls him in and just _kisses_ him right then and there.

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=33oqrnp)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=cnaxl)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2zszfw6)

The momentum of it messes up his hair a little, knocks the air out of his lungs- but Gavin can't even bring himself to care. Connor's lips are soft and warm and enthusiastic against his own, so gentle and yet so eager, almost as if Connor simply wasn't able to keep himself in place and just couldn't help but throw himself at Gavin. (Not that he's complaining.)

Gavin has to end the kiss too early, if only to fill his lungs with air again, and then they're back at it in a second. Connor chuckles softly against his mouth, his hands stroking down Gavin's back and shoulders as Gavin's arms surround his hips.

“I like you so much,” Connor whispers in-between kisses, wonderfully spontaneous. Gavin's pretty sure he says it back to him, but his brain is kind of offline at the moment.

“Can we go now?” The android asks after a few more minutes of just plain kissing, not another care in the world, and Gavin pulls himself back so fast he almost gets whiplashed from the motion. Did he do something wrong? He can't have possibly misunderstood, right? He can't-

Connor pulls him back against him, pressing a kiss to his lips again. “Can we please _go now_ ,” he repeats, and- oh.

Gavin can read his tone of voice. Can definitely hear the edge of want and eagerness that makes his words so easy to understand. 

“Yes,” he says, so taken aback by Connor's bluntness that he barely registers his own consent. Connor lightens up; something new and bright shining in his lovely eyes, his gaze and smile playfully mischievous. Oh _fuck_ , one can't possibly fall so fast.

“Let's go,” Connor smiles against his lips, and Gavin must be a fool.

 

*

 

It's morning when he wakes up, little rays of sunshine filtering through the window and light music playing from the kitchen.

Gavin is immediately alert, wondering who the fuck might be playing goddamn Elvis Presley in the other room. Seriously, that song is _so_ old.

 

But then he remembers. Remembers Connor coming home with him last night, right after what might definitely be the most amazing date of his whole life.

He glances at the kitchen from his bedroom, catching a glimpse of Connor cooking something and humming quietly to himself. Gavin's heart immediately swells in his chest, and he can't help but instantly throw his pajamas on -it's November, okay, it's _cold as fuck_ \- and hurry into the kitchen.

Connor turns around to smile at him before Gavin even greets him, his lips pink and soft and just a little swollen; Gavin feels himself blush at the sight of all the love-bites he's left along Connor's neck, beautiful blue spots on his otherwise perfect skin. 

Connor puts the eggs he was cooking in a plate and places it on the table, telling Gavin to sit down. Gavin does as he's told, watching him as Connor moves around his kitchen like he's been living here for _years_ ; he's wearing Gavin's DPD hoodie, and even gray suits Connor better than it will ever suit anyone else.

Connor brings a cup of coffee over as well, still steaming with how warm it is, and sits down by Gavin's side. He smiles at him softly, and Gavin can feel himself melt.

Connor nuzzles in between Gavin's neck and chest as the cop thanks him quietly, brushing his nose halfway through his skin and the soft material of his shirt. Gavin takes his hand, almost overwhelmed by the sudden rush of affection he feels washing over him, and leans lightly into him as he presses a gentle kiss to his mouth. Oh, yeah- he's definitely a fool.

 

 _C'mon, Elvis_ , he thinks. _Shut the fuck up._

 

Elvis continues.

 

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=x4n5lf)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~ hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Here's the same version of the kiss, but with no love-bites:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=ie2mba)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Remember, all these amazing fanarts were drawn by [Deep-In-Mind67](https://deep-in-mind67.tumblr.com/). We're so blessed :__;
> 
> Come say hi [my tumblr](http://99millionmilesaway.tumblr.com/) or if you don't want to use the link, my url is 99millionmilesaway . And if you haven't yet, check out my Gavin/Connor undercover fanfic, [But I Guess That's Love (I Can't Pretend)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854904/). 
> 
> See you again soon! ♥


End file.
